Swan Lake
by utenaxkano
Summary: When the snows come to russia what story plays out like it does very year...does love , hardwork, and a gentle soul saves very thing that a prince and a so called princess fights for.
1. Swan's Innocent Dance

Swan's Innocent Dance

"Its so good to be home again! How long was I gone this time?" I said as I was looking up at the snowy sky. I was heading to the practice hall of my school. My practice bag on my back with my good luck charm. It was my mother's swan shaped pendent. I was smiling at it before I looked at my watch. 'Shit! Im going to be late for practice!" I yelled as I took off running. I kept running as I was looking at my watch. I turned the corner and ran into someone. I fell backwards and everything in my bag spilled all over the ground. 'Shit, its fucking cold!' I thought as I quickly stood up brushing the snow off my jeans. "Are you okay, miss?" a man said as he looked down at me with violet eyes.

"Yes, I am. Are you okay yourself, sir?" I said as I kneeled down and started picking up my things. The man smiles cheerfully as he picked up my balled slippers. "Da, I'm fine. So you are a ballerina?" He asked with a child like curiosity as he hands me my shoes. I took my shoes and stuffed them into my bag as he looked at with me. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry but I have to go. And thank you for helping me." I quickly said as I lightly bowed. I took off running and turned the next street corner again. The man looked at me oddly before he knelt down to pick something up, then he disappeared from my sight. After running for 10 minutes, I finally got to the ballet school. "Shit, I can believe I'm late on my first day back too!" I mumbled as I ran into the locker room.

I quickly changed into my practice uniform and slipped on my shoes. I quickly walked into the practice hall and the teacher lightly glared at me. "Elizabeth! You're late!" the teacher yelled at me as a couple of girls looked at me and glared. "I know you just got back lost night from England but that doesn't mean you can be late to practice!" the teacher got really close to me and almost pushed I back. "I'm sorry for being late. I'll try harder to get here, ," I said as I bowed to her. nodded and went back to the other girls as I do my stretches.

"Alright girls, now let's work our spins," said as she clapped her hands together. The girls lined up and started doing spins in different directions. The pianist was playing the song of Swan Lake. I held my right hand out from my chest and pointed my right foot in front of me. "Alright, everyone. Ready….one…two…three…" yelled as she clapped her hands and the girls started to spinning. I was the only one, from the looks of it that pointed their toe when they came back around from the spin. I sighed as glared at me then turned away. She walked over to a man that was standing in the door way. 'Why is the head master here right now?' I thought as I kept spinning. "Elizabeth, get over here. Headmaster wants to talk to you!" yelled as I stopped spinning. I took a deep breath as I started walking towards them both.

Some of the girls stopped spinning and just glared at me. The headmaster and was talking about something and it wasn't making happy. I noticed the headmaster was smiling softly at me as I walked over. "What can I do for you today, headmaster?" I said worriedly as I stood infront of and the headmaster. "Well Elizabeth, the headmaster wants you to be one of our leading roles in our next performance," said as she crossed her arms in front of her. I looked at her and the headmaster surprised. "I-I'm honored, b-but I don't think I'm ready for it," I stammered out as I start fiddling with my fingers. mumbled something under her breath about agreeing with her.

The headmaster smiled before he put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course, you're ready or I wouldn't have said it, little swan. You remind me of your mother when I first offered a leading role to her," he said as he softly chuckled. I smiled a little and nodded. "Well, I guess I have to stay late practicing ," I stated in a question and nodded. The teacher dismissed me as I lightly bowed. I walked back to my spot and started practicing on my spins. 'I guess hard work pays off' I thought as I spun. The mu8sic stopped but I didn't notice as I was humming my mother's lullaby. looked at me softly before leaving me alone. When I stopped spinning, I just noticed that I was completely alone. "Well I have practice room to myself now," I said as I looked around a little seeing no one.

I looked out the window for a minute before I took a step backwards. 'I wonder how I would play the black or white swans' I thought as I lifted my hands over my head as if they are feathers. I softly hum as I danced the part that was my mother's favorite. I slowly bent back my back and head to meet my left leg that was lifted up. "A swan is graceful and lively. How to show that with the characters part?" I said as I slowly my hand to my sides as I set my leg down. I felt someone's hand on the side of my waist and I lightly closed my eyes as I spun in a circle. "You dance so innocently…rus should make sure she puts you as Odette, da?" A thick voice as he kept his hands on my waist as I spun. My mind wanted me to jumps away from him but my heart wants to finish the dance. "That depends on what innocent really is…because their different innocence I believe," I said softly as I looked back at him a little. He looked like he done this so many times before, yet he smiles as child-like.

After dancing for what seem like hours, he was kneeling on the ground as I had my arms lightly wrapped around his neck with my leg pointed up slightly. I could feel a faint blush on my face as I removed my arms from around his neck. "You dance very well, just like your mother," he said as she took a step back so he could get up. "Y-You knew my mother?" I asked due to surprise. The man nodded as he got up, "Da, she was a very pretty dancer. I wished I could have seen her dance once more." He said with a child-like grin as he holds out his hand. "My name is Ivan. Your name is Elizabeth, da?" Ivan said as he looked at me. "Y-yes, I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you Ivan," I said softly as I shake his hand. Ivan nodded and his phone started to ring. He picked it up and started talking. I wondered who was talking to. He hung up the phone and sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you for now, little swan," he said as he had a smile that seemed so sad. I looked at him before I smiles. "Don't worry Ivan, you're welcome to visit me any time when I'm here," I replied in a soft tome. Ivan looked at me with a soft blush to his cheek. 'He's cute when he blushes' I though as Ivan bowed a little and kissed the top of my head. "Good bye for now, Odette," Ivan said as he turned and walked out of the practice room. I had a faint blush as I held my hands to my heart. "Good bye, my prince," I said softly as I stood there for a couple minutes. I started practicing again as I had a happy spring in my dancing. I kept dancing until it was dark.


	2. Raven's Revenge

Raven's Revenge

I was practicing both parts of Odette and odelle of the dace, yet there was something missing from my Odette. keeps scolding me about it as I danced it over and over. After everyone left I sat against the wall and think. "What am I missing?" I said out loud thinking I was alone but I heard someone's voice. "I don't know, maybe love?" Ivan said as he sat down next to me and smiled. I look at Ivan and sighed. "I don't know what love is, Ivan. I'm only 16, "I said with a hint of disaper in my voice. I closed my eyes but I pulled up to stand in front of Ivan. I looked at him for a minute before he spun me around and held me close to chest. A blush crept up to my cheek. "I-Ivan! What are you doing?" I said stumbling over my words.

"Showing you love through dance, Da?" Ivan said as he spun me around again. All of a sudden, he stopped dancing as I saw out of the corner of my eye. "IVAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled as she walked toward Ivan and I. Ivan backed up a little as was standing in front of him. "Well Ivan…? Or do I need to teach you a lesson again?" said as she was raising her hand to hit him. Just as she was bring her hand down to hit him. I grabbed her wrist and glared softly at her. "Don't hit him! If you want to fight take it somewhere else not on the dance floor," I said with a stern but gentle voice. glared at me then slapped me with her other hand. "Don't come to class or I will make sure you will never dance again!" she yelled before she walked away. Ivan let out a sigh in relief as he watched leave. "I can't believe that she challenged you like that," Ivan said as he was shaking. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Ivan had tears strolling down his face and I couldn't stand it.

"Ivan, stop crying. I want stop dancing no matter what. I know what I need to do," I said softly as I stepped away from him. I smiled softly as he looked at me softly. "I have to show her my true dance, my little prince," I said as I looked towards the door. Ivan kneeled before me and offered his hand to me. "Show me your dance, little swan," he said as I took his hand and bowed. I nodded as he stood up and spun me around. I laughed a little as he dipped me back as the clock tower chimed at 6pm. We both looked at the tower and sighed. "I better head home sadly, little prince," I said as I bowed and turned towards the locker room. Ivan grabbed my wrist and pulled me in a gentle kiss before letting me go. I blushed heavily before I walked into the locker room. I noticed that my shoes were out of the locker and I took off my practice shoes. I slipped into my sneakers. "Ouch, fuck that hurt!" I said as I pulled out my foot from my sneaker to see it was bleeding and had glass in it. I faintly sigh as I pulled out the glass and winces every time. I grabbed a bandage from my bag and wrapped it around my foot. I put some weight on it and a sharp pain went through my leg. "Me not dancing…I'll prove them wrong I," I said as I grabbed my practice shoes and head back to the practice hall.

I slipped into my practice shoes and went over to the music box to play swan lake. I walked to the middle of the room to see . "You didn't take my warning, Elizabeth. So I need to teach you a lesson," Rus said as she got into her dancing postion. I looked at rus with a soft look before put my hand out to her. "Rus, please dance with me. I don't want to fight you," I said as I closed my eyes. I heard steps coming towards me with a knife in hand. I quickly took a step back and dropped to my knee barely missing any chest. Rus spun around and lunged towards me but a gloved hand stopped the knife inches from my chest. "Rus, this is wrong and you know it. Stop it!" ivan yelled as he yanked the knife from rus as ivan had his hand in a fist. There were blood droplets falling onto the floor. "Ivan you hurt," I said as I ripped the ribbon the ribbon off my shoe and started wrapping it around his cut. I didn't care that my shoe didn't fit properly now. "Don't you touch him," rus yelled as she pulled away my hand. I looked at her with a gentle look.

I turned towards rus with a sad smile and held out my hand. "Rus, please dance with me once. Just once," I said as I slipped out of my ballet shoes. Rus looked down at my feet to see the bloody bandage around my foot. "B-But your foot! You can't dance like that," she stammered as ivan backed up against the wall. Rus looked at him before taking my hand. I spun her around as I spun as well. "Rus please show me your Odette," I said softly as I put my hand to my heart. A couple of my classmates came running in. " and Elizabeth are battling!" the tallest yelled as ivan hushed them. I heard them as I bend back to me the back of my leg. Rus was mirroring my movement except it wasn't Odette she was playing, it was odile.


End file.
